Breaking Point
by strawberry-icicles
Summary: Everyone has one. What happens when they reach it at the same time? School will change a lot of things for Ryan, Marissa, and Seth, but they might not be able to handle it.
1. Awaken

Breaking Point

Chapter One: Awaken

A/N: This story is told in three POVs: Marissa's, Ryan's, and Seth's. Whenever you see a line thing it means I'm switching the POV. If it's too confusing…please, let me know!

I woke up at the time I always did on school days, 6:00. The sun was just coming up and I felt a sudden rush of familiarity. _I remember this_, I told myself. _This is my bed. This is my room. I know this!  _My eyes darted around the room. _Then why do I feel so lost? _It didn't feel this way before. I used to feel excited, another year at the top of the scale. _No worries. Be happy!_ My mind was shouting at me now, wonderful.

"Marissa?! Are you awake yet?"

I popped up from my bed and moved to the edge. When I put my feet down on the carpet routine took hold of my legs and started dragging me towards the door. My hand reached out towards the knob on my door. I opened it. The cold air coming from the main hallway kissed my face for just a couple of seconds while I responded to my mother.

"Yeah. I'll be down as soon as I'm ready."

I didn't hear a response. She must've left. Why would she care if I made it to school on time anyway? She just cares about divorce papers…nothing more, nothing less.  Then routine gripped me again and pulled me to my closet. I stared at the blue and white uniform hanging on the door. _Hurry Marissa! You don't want to be late! Everyone is looking forward to seeing you. No one will dare say anything about what happened last week. You are Marissa Cooper. Don't you remember? _I blinked. It was abnormally long for a blink. I made it that way…I spared myself a minute or torment. When my mind couldn't see, it was powerless. _I'm trying. _I answered. _I'm trying so-_.

"Hey, Marissa, can I borrow your-"

I turned suddenly and saw Caitlin staring at me.

"Why aren't you dressed yet? Aren't you gonna eat? I swear, Mom's gone psycho. She's cooking! I don't think it'll be edible. You're doing the smart thing…stalling. That way you have less of a chance of getting food poisoning. Did Summer call? Are you going with her or with Luke? They haven't been over for awhile…"

I blinked again. _What the hell did she just say? I can't process that. It's too much, it's all to much. Can't you just stop thinking?!_ My mind was yelling at me again. 

"Um…yeah. What did you want?" _Great response. Killer._ Why was my mind doing this? _Shut up, _I whispered to it.

"Your flat iron. Mine won't turn on."

"Sure. Here." I handed the iron to my sister.

"Thanks."

I watched Caitlin leave and turned around again. My hand was about to pull the hanger off the door when the phone rang. I moved to go answer, not the easiest thing. It was the routine again. It told me to stay. Answering the phone was not built into the schedule, but still, I managed. 

"Hello?"

"Hey!" It was Seth.

"Um…are you guys ready?" 

"No. Ryan's…well Ryan's not adjusting as great as I thought. "

I managed a weak laugh. It was fake, but still did its job. "That's okay. Tell him to take his time. We still have about 40 minutes."

"Will do. Uh…we're meeting you…?"

"On my drive way. My dad is gonna take us then drop off Cait."

"Okay. See ya then."

"Bye"

Dial tone.   

It took me forever to put the phone back, or it just felt like forever. _Hurry, hurry!_ I snapped back to reality and ran to put my uniform on. When I went to look in my mirror, I ran my hand through my hair. It was still damp from last night's shower.  Then my ears finally noticed that the radio alarm was on.

"Be sure to drink lots of water today folks! We've got a humid day ahead of us!"

Ponytail. Easy. Fast. Clean.

I tied my hair up and put on a little make up. Not too much, just enough. Then I raced down the stairs. _Maybe I can sneak a piece of fruit and a muffin, _I thought. I wasn't about to risk my life on the amateur cooking skills of Julie Cooper.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

          When I put down the phone I felt relived. I was actually walking into school with other people. I didn't have to pretend that I was part of a group of strangers anymore. I had Ryan and I kinda had Marissa. She really doesn't count because it's all through Ryan. Maybe later, when she learns more about me she'll count as a real friend. When she starts to like me for me, not for Ryan. 

          "Hey, Seth. Do we _have _to wear these?"

          I looked at Ryan. He was holding a pin. The same ugly one I had on.

          "Yep. They symbolize 'Your devotion to the school and to the pursuit of knowledge. By placing these pins over your heart you show the world that you are worthy of entering the hallowed halls of this school.'"

          I waited, Ryan laughed. I smiled. Why couldn't other people see this- the funny, quirky, delightful Seth? This was the Seth that I would present today. I did a lot of thinking about what my dad had said. That it was a new school year. I think of it now as a new…beginning. A much better one, I hope.

"Seth! Ryan! Are you going to eat?"

          Ryan looked at me and I nodded. He put his pin on, grabbed his backpack, and followed me down the stairs. This made me happy. Why? I don't know. It just did. Maybe because I had never been followed before… I had always followed other people. 

          My mom was about to shout again until she saw us walk into the kitchen. She smiled.

          "Take your pick. I have to get going…work, meetings, business."

          I said good-bye and Ryan followed. Again with the happy…

          "So…what will we be eating this morning? Cereal, muffins, snack bars…or do we feel fancy? Warm food?"

          I waited again… for a laugh maybe? I'm not sure. Ryan laughed. Two to start off the morning. Not bad.

          "Cereal is fine."

          I nodded and busted out the Cohen family vault of cereals. 

The whole 10 minutes we spent eating were totally quiet. I felt that all too familiar nervousness creep up on me. The one I always get when I think people are getting bored with me.

          Ryan washed his dish, but I just dumped mine in the sink. I almost turned around to wash it, but I didn't. That's what a maid is for…right?

          "Where are we meeting Marissa?" Ryan asked while we were walking to the end of my driveway.

          "Right here."

          Marissa smiled. Ryan smiled. I didn't. Again it was quiet and I felt nervous again. Then Marissa's dad called us. We all got into his car and before I knew it we were in front of the school. I forgot everything I had said to myself before this day. Everything that would help me make this year different. I wanted to go back home.

          Marissa got out first, then Ryan, and then me. When me feet touched the ground and when my eyes locked to bring in a full view of the school entrance everything felt the same as it had last year. That's not what I wanted...it was supposed to feel _different._ Why wasn't I able to do it?

*And so ends the first chapter! YAY! Did you like it? Please review. Oh…and if anyone knows the name of the school, please tell me in your review! Thanx for reading!*


	2. Living an Oxymoron

Breaking Point 

Chapter Two: Living an Oxymoron

The whole time we were sitting in the car no one talked. It was so quiet I thought I might go crazy. Caitlin would turn her head to look at me for a second and then turn back like I was some kind of demon. Seth sat with his hands laced together. His face seemed to be having a seizure, if that can actually happen. It looked like he was thinking about something important, so why interrupt. I was surprised when he cracked a few jokes, but that's what Seth does…he makes the moment happy. I was almost kind of jealous. He always seemed happy even though I knew he wasn't. 

I spent a lot of 20 minutes we were in the car looking at Marissa's hands. She was carrying a banana and a blueberry muffin with her. I thought she was going to eat them, but she never did. Her hands would tighten around the food and she'd look down, like she was considering it. For a second I thought, _she doesn't eat?_ Then I forced it out of my head. Marissa wasn't like the rest of the girls. She had proven that, but I still had doubt in my mind. Most of the time she was the Marissa that I liked…sweet, kind, caring. Other times she acted like she was totally fake, and those times were coming more frequently now. I think it all has to do with what happened last week, how her parents told her about the divorce. It must be hard, but I wouldn't really know anything about it. She hardly talks about it and that bothers me. Some friendship, huh? She can't even talk to me, let alone Seth, about her problems. Summer doesn't even talk to her that much anymore. Her parents, all the parents, have some grudge that they can't let go of. Why? Because money matters most to these people…not that far from their precious status symbols. Take away their pride, take away their dignity…take away everything that makes them human, but don't touch their money, homes, or cars. If you do that you get something worse that death. You get ostracized, you get left alone. Totally alone. That's what they're doing to me now. 

Luke told his parents that I had invited Donny. That Donny being there and shooting him was _my _fault. It was Seth's fault, but why put a mark on him? All the parents liked him, even if their kids didn't. Why ruin that? I almost did it, just so I wouldn't be alone. I'd have someone there with me, someone to share the blame with. I didn't because Seth is my brother now. He's family. Even if mine broke the promises they made, stabbed me in the back, and left me…I wasn't about to do that to the only _real_ brother I had.

          When Marissa's dad parked in front of the school I saw Seth's face turn tomato red. I wondered if mine looked like that too, because I'm sure we were feeling the same nervous chill that makes you shiver and sweat at the same time. I still felt the same way walking into the school. So did Marissa, I think. Why would she feel like that?

          "So…what do you guys have for homeroom?" It was the first thing Marissa had said since we got in the car.

          Seth opened the package that we had gotten the night before and fumbled with the papers. "Um…. hey Ryan, we have the same homeroom! Room S210. Do you remember the different buildings?" 

          Seth smiled and some of the redness left his face. He looked relieved. I'm glad we decided not to read them until today, because I felt relieved too. I needed it, badly. Plus, Seth said we needed some spontaneity. We had been sitting in the house for almost three weeks to avoid the Luke lovers.

          "Yeah. S, M, R, and K." My voice sounded weird when I responded. It was unusually high and shaky.

          The doors. The entrance, my last chance to run away. Run. Do it. I didn't, I couldn't. Seth had pulled me in and dragged along while I watched my freedom disappear behind the giant black doors. 

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

          It was really funny. Seth had to pull Ryan into the school. It was almost like a prison guard walking a murderer to the electric chair. _Wait. Did I just compare Ryan to a murderer_, I thought. _No! It was just the arm! Luke is fine. Huh? That wasn't even Ryan's fault. He tried to stop it! _I felt like I was going crazy…I _did _have too much on my mind.

          I should've stayed with Seth and Ryan…walked with them. I'm just glad that the girls, twins, who called my name didn't live that close to me. If they did, they wouldn't be talking to me. It felt weird to me. I was used to walking in a big group…I was used to walking with Summer, I couldn't see her anywhere.

          I had the same homeroom as one of them, Katie LeShay. She was the superficial one, a lot like the girls who live around me. I wish I were her…She's so lucky…she has a replica of herself to share her feelings with. I have a mini Mom and two guys that I'm too embarrassed to say anything to. I just want someone to listen. I'm sick of having to be fake so that people won't make bad judgments about me. _Acting_ like a perfect person is making me imperfect in so many ways. So say I'm a perfect person is an oxymoron…if you're perfect than you're not a person, you're not human. No one is perfect and I was stupid enough to believe that I was. 

          I don't even remember walking into class. My mind was somewhere else and I really didn't want it to come back. I didn't want to have to hear comments that people were making about me and about my parents. I heard a new one from some guy I don't even know. 

          "I heard that Julie Cooper was screwing around with the gardener so they wouldn't have to pay him."

          I couldn't take it anymore. I ran out of the room. Was I crying? I don't remember.  I wish that my memory retained nothing so that I can't remember anything that's happened. 

*There's chap. 2!! I hope you liked it! Please review so I know what you guys are thinking. It helps a lot. And thanks to the two people who reviewed!!! I luv you lol! L sorry there was no Seth in this one…*


	3. Detention

Breaking Point 

Chapter Three: Detention

THANK YOU to everyone who reviewed! 

To LisaQT3 and Tuesday7: Thanks for telling me about the mistakes. That ALWAYS happens to me!!!! I hate it, lol. Maybe reading the chapter over another time will help me with that…I can never find the mistakes until someone points them out! L

A/N: If you review and think something "stinks" PLEASE tell me what it is so I can try and stop it from happening again!! 

We got totally lost. I know how and I know why-I did it on purpose. I wanted to stall, buy myself some more time…confidence building isn't something that comes natural to me. I wish it did. I wish I didn't have to stall. I'm so sick of always making myself stop before I do something because I'm scared. There, I said it…I'm scared. I'm scared of what people will think about me and what they'll do if they don't like me. _I already know how that feels. I've felt it my entire life,_ I thought. Can other people hear my thoughts? I wish they could. Then they might know how I feel. 

          My eyes darted across the room. I was in an English class, my homeroom and first period. I took in tons of faces and I knew I remembered them. _Then why do I feel like strangers surround me?_ _Why do I feel so alone when I'm in a crowd like this? _

          "Hey, Seth. Do we have textbooks in this class?"

          I turned to face Ryan wanting to thank him for pulling me out of my thoughts. He smiled. Maybe I'm not so alone…I have Ryan. I have my brother. 

          "Yeah, but they're school-"

          "I took your excuse for being late, but now you decide to interrupt my class. I take it you don't want to start this year off on good terms Mr. Cohen…"

          "It's not his fault Mrs. Waslik. I started the conversation."

          I felt a strange sensation creep through my body. Someone was standing up for me…watching out for me. Someone cared about me, Ryan did. 

          "No. He's lying."

          Ryan looked at me like I was crazy. I lowered my voice to a whisper. "It's your first day Ryan. Plus, she won't do anything to me. My mom and grandpa built her house."

I took in a deep breath. Here goes Seth Cohen's confidence experiment number one. 10, 9, 8…

"And this person would be?" Mrs. Waslik grabbed her seating chart. "Ah! Mr.…. Cohen?"

I heard whispering, even a small gasp. The lovely sounds of gossip. God, I hate these people. 7, 6, 5, 4…

"He's my brother. I'm sure you've heard about it from your Newport friends who gave you the money to buy your house."

Oops. I couldn't help it… I was seven! I heard my mom talking about something important on the phone; I really had no choice but to listen! Did I really think that this lady wouldn't care about her social status? Heh…not anymore. 3, 2, 1…   

"No, I didn't, but I'm sure you'd love to tell me about it in detention today. Make sure you bring your new brother with you."

BOOM… 

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

          Seth's jaw dropped to the floor. He looked so shocked and scared. Was this his first detention? Not mine. I'm so used to hearing the word it's scary. It's part of my everyday vocabulary. I almost felt sorry for him. It looked like he'd tried so hard to be confident and it worked until his plan came crashing down. Now we're stuck in a small, smelly room with ten other kids. I do have to admit…this detention is more upper class than what I'm used to.

          "Ryan…look I'm really, really, really sorry."

          "Seth, shut up. You want another detention?"

          Seth started laughing. It was more of a giggle actually, but that's how Seth laughs. 

          "Don't worry about it Ryan. I slipped him a 50 when we came in."

          Was he kidding? I guess not because the moderator just smiled at us. No extra detention time, no yelling…just a _smile_. Some school…

          "Oh. It's okay Seth…wait. How do _you_ know about bribing the detention moderator? Have you spent some time in here before"

          "Yeah Ryan. It's like my second home," Seth said sarcastically…I hope. "Ryan…Musky told me." Seth pointed to a group of about five kids, "The one with the hat."

          They all looked like stoners. The type of kids that get high when they wake up and have a systematic ritual of huff and puff for the rest of the day. I know that Seth wants to have friends, but why would he choose them?

          "Musky?"

          Seth "laughed" again.

          "Andy Muskerelli…. The other guys are John Weeble, Bill Vaughn, Tom Page, and Amy Hill. Uh…well…Amy's a girl, so I guess I can't say other _guys_. I shouldn't say that…she might hear me and uh…"

          "Seth."

          "Huh?"

          "I get it."

          Oh did I get it. Seth was in love, again. I don't really know why. This girl was dull, lifeless. Her skin looked gray and her eyes were clouded, not to mention that her hair was so dark it made her skin look super pale. She reminded me of a vampire, but her face was pretty. 

I couldn't blame Seth for falling for every girl that talked to him…not many of them did. Especially now because Anna's gone, he probably misses her so much. They spent everyday together before she left and now he wasn't going to see her for about two or three months. I don't think I've ever missed someone in my entire life. I'm not sure if I want to find out what it feels like. It always looks so painful, but isn't pain supposed to help us grow?

          "Hey, Cohen."

          "Huh?"

          I looked up and saw Musky with his group of potheads. _What do they want?_ _Who do they want?_

          "Both of you."

          Did he read my mind? Seth looked up and smiled weakly. I knew he was probably bubbling with happiness inside.

          "You have our attention." Seth's voice was unusually…confident.

          Musky looked confused for a second, but it disappeared when he opened his mouth. "There's this, uh, thing tonight at Vaughn's house. His parents are at some science dork convention in Chicago. You two gonna be there?"

          "Yeah, sure!"

          _No, Seth, no. Are you stupid? You don't go to these "things." I've learned from experience._

          "Okay. Bring who you want…Vaughn doesn't care. Be there at nine."

          I didn't like this kid. He was controlling and needed a shower. Why was Seth being so stupid? Sometimes I wonder if he _ever_ had any friends. He just seems so desperate sometimes. I feel sorry for him, but I'm jealous at the same time. He's starting to make friends before me and know I'm probably gonna be around him all the time. We're gonna have the _same_ friends. It can turn into hell. I know Seth is my brother, but in my mind he'll always be my friend first and he got a little annoying at times while he was my friend. _What am I saying? _Seth is the first person I'm able to trust. Sometimes I just wish I grew up with the whole Brady family thing…maybe then I could be a better person. 

*Hee…. Chapter 3! Like it, hate it? Why not review it?? BTW…mistakes…lots, or was I pretty good this time? *


	4. Of Perfect Friends and Perfect Plans

Breaking Point

Chapter Four: Of Perfect Friends and Perfect Plans

          I kept running. Everything around me was starting to spin and my eyes were burning. I could hear the echo of my footsteps bouncing off the walls of the empty hallways. A bathroom. I just need a bathroom. I finally found one and opened the door as fast as I could; I didn't care if there was someone inside. 

The bathroom smelled like peach cobbler and whipped cream. _I know that smell.  Summer wouldn't leave her house without putting on half the bottle._  My feet wouldn't move, I tried to get them torn and they wouldn't budge. I didn't want her to see me…not like this. She would think I was pathetic and nothing without her friendship. _You are_, my mind hissed. _You're nothing when you're forced to be yourself. Where are you Marissa Cooper? Where did you go?_ I started crying again. Why was I doing this to myself? Flush. Crap. She was done already? 

A stall door slowly opened and my feet still wouldn't move. I wanted to chop them off and run away using my hands, my knees, anything. 

She looked up, startled. "Coo-…Marissa. Um…hi."

"Hi." _Was that my voice? It didn't sound like me. I can't even recognize my own voice now?_

She walked over to the sink and started to wash her hands. _Leave you idiot. She doesn't want to talk to you._ She doesn't? Why? She's my best friend, she's supposed to be there for me and comfort me. _Was your friend, Marissa, was._  Summer looked up at me when she finished. _Say something summer! Tell my mind that it's wrong. Please._

"So…how's school?"

_Whew…finally._

"I've only been here for an hour, but it feels like forever." A reasonable response... maybe I had a small bout of insanity, but now I'm back. I hope I'm back…

"Really? I don't want the day to end."

"What? Having too much fun laughing at other people's hairstyles or last season shoes?" _Huh? Did I just say that?_

Summer flinched. _Wow…she actually has feelings?_" What's wrong with you lately Coop?"

"Oh, so now I'm Coop again?"

"I never stopped calling you that…"

"Right, because you haven't talked to me at all forklike a month."

"Hey, you're the one who stopped talking to me…to anybody. The only people you talk to are Ryan and Seth."

"Jealous?"

Summer looked at me like I was crazy. "Jealous of what, an outcast and a loser? Never. Why do you even waste your time talking to them, it won't help you."

"I talk to them because they're the only people who'll listen to me!"

"Really? I'm pretty sure I'm listening to you right now."

"Are you?"

"Look, I've been trying to convince my parents to let me call you, but they won't okay. It's not my fault your dad stole money from everybody and it's not yours. Just chill for a sec."

"If you really were my best friend you would've tried harder. You would've tired your best to be there when I needed you."

"Were? So you're saying I'm not anymore?"

"Maybe."

Summer's face got really red. _Why am I doing this? I need her right now_. "Don't yell at me for being a crappy best friend, I'm not the one who's going insane because of one small mistake. I tried Marissa and after this I don't think I ever want to try again."

"Then don't. I've been fine without you for an entire month, I think I'll survive."

"Ugh, whatever. I have to get to class."

"Me too. Have fun!"

Summer was totally emotionless as she turned around and left. I won. I made her see that I was something, someone, without her. Without all those petty girls and their pristine façades. I used to be one of them and that's all they are, nothing more, nothing less. Empty shells…I was an empty shell and now I'm starting to break into a million pieces.

I remember saying that I had to get to class, but I knew that I couldn't go back there. I needed to go, to be free and not have to worry about what people are saying or thinking. My eyes surveyed the bathroom. _A window_. I must've gone dumb because I actually climbed out and I'm lucky I didn't get caught. The funny thing is, that after I climbed out and was off campus, I didn't know what to do. I didn't know why I had climbed out in the first place; I had nowhere to go. I couldn't go home, I didn't want to. Pool house. _You got yourself into this mess, now get yourself out! They won't look in there…it's Ryan's personal space._ My mind actually helped, gave good advice. Mr. and Mrs. Cohen are probably at work and the maids should be done cleaning already. The perfect plan, but I knew something wrong was going to happen…nothing's perfect. What was I supposed to do? I had no time, so I followed my instincts and hoped that Ryan would understand when he walked in to find me there.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

          Did I do something wrong? I mean, here I am getting invited to a party and Ryan acts like I'm making the biggest mistake of my life. What would he know about making a good choice? His life's been nothing but a bunch of mistakes. Wait, I don't mean that. Is this supposed to be happening? Ryan's my best friend and now he's my brother…should I be getting mad at him like this? I know he's just looking out for me, but I can take care of myself. He's acting like I can't be around other people because they don't know about "kids like me." What's that supposed to mean? Am I like some social retard? Do other people think of me like that? Maybe that's why people don't bother to get to know me. They think I have some kind of disease that they'll catch if they get too close. I can put up walls; I won't let them pass too far that way they can at least talk to me. The friend I used to have don't talk to me that much anymore. I guess it's my fault…I never made much of an effort to hang out with them over the summer. They were never real friends anyway…we were all kinda forced together I guess. Now I find some kids that want to be my friends and Ryan wants me to push them away. I know that they're not exactly "Newport bubble" kids, but neither am I. They believe in something more than money, something deeper than a pretty face. I don't care what Ryan says…I'll go to the party tonight.

          We were let out early from detention and I called my dad to come pick us up. Ryan looked around the whole walk to the parking lot like he was looking for something.

          "What are you looking for? There's not much excitement here."

          "Marissa. Did she leave already?"

          "Probably. She already had to be seen walking into school with us. Having to be seen getting into the same car in front of all her friends? Never."

          "She's not like that and you know it."

          "Correction. She wasn't like that when her friends weren't there."

          "Why can't you accept that she's different?"

          "Because she's not. You haven't lived with her for your entire life; you don't know how it is. Yeah, sure, she's really nice while people who matter aren't looking. I mean…she didn't even say hi to us at all today. I didn't even see her. People like that don't just…change."

          "They can if they're given the opportunity and they take it."

          "What, so you think you're some magical key that can open the door to reveal an actual human being inside of Marissa Cooper?"

"It's not something to be sarcastic about Seth. She's a real person, with real feelings."

          "Whatever you say." 

          _Are we done yet?_ Ryan didn't answer. So I guess it ended and I won. I didn't feel like a winner. I felt cruel and heartless, but it was the best I could muster at the moment. _I owe nothing to Marissa,_ I thought. I heard a car pull up and saw it was my dad's. Good thing the argument ended before he could see it, the last thing I wanted was for my dad to make Ryan leave because we can't get along. We do actually, but sometimes he was too forgiving…too soft. I don't have to agree with everyone, do I?

          I talked to Ryan like he was an old friend the entire way home. I could see that he was confused, but he caught on pretty quickly. My dad was stupid sometimes and believed too much in the honesty of the human spirit…I could tell him I was lying to him and he wouldn't believe me. What can I say? People are flawed. I feel bad when I use that against people, but being put in my situation doesn't give you much compassion for your fellow human being. Why be nice to them when they were never nice to you?

          The car pulled into the driveway and I hopped out of the car. My dad smiled, probably because he thought I was happy. Hopping out of the car has been a sign of my being happy since I was five. I was a smart kid; I learned how to play my parents at a very young age. It can only help me, that's what I kept telling myself. Then I realized that getting my parents to believe something doesn't mean it's true. It means that I lied to them and I had to stand up to and face the truth alone. I could never bring myself to the embarrassment of telling them the truth…admitting that I was too scared to know what they would think…

          I followed Ryan into the pool house for the sake of my dad's eyes. It was actually a good idea because what I saw made me laugh, exactly what I needed. I saw Marissa knocked out on the floor. She was snoring, mouth open…so lady-like. Ryan even laughed, so I knew I wasn't being too mean.  He walked over to wake Marissa up. Just a pat on the shoulder and she jumped. Edgy much?

          "Oh my God. Ryan…"

 "It's okay. Feeling tired?"

          Marissa smiled weakly and Ryan helped her up. She looked at me and blushed. Was she embarrassed? Wow…that's a first.

          "Sneak into someone's house, get down low and fall asleep. Smart plan Marissa." I tried to be funny…I guess I was too sarcastic. She just looked at me and turned away.

          "Wait. What are you doing here? Do your parents know you're here?"

          I never even thought about that. What was Marissa doing on Ryan's floor sleeping in the middle of the day?

          "No, they don't. I kinda…I snuck out of school."

          Wow…Marissa Cooper sneaking out of school in broad daylight? This girl might actually have potential.

          "How did you manage that?" I made sure I wasn't so lippy this time.

          Marissa smiled weakly…her signature. "I'm talented, and why would you want to know?"

          "Hey, if you're allowed then I'm allowed."

          We all laughed this time. Maybe things aren't that weird between the three of us. Was I being too dramatic before? I was thinking too much on the situation instead of enjoying friendship. That's what I'm gonna think of "this" now. It's going to be a friendship, a very unlikely one, but it can work. If people are given opportunities and take them, then they can change…

*Chapter Four!!! Is it confusing?? Do you like how the story's going so far? Is my grammar/punctuation/spelling any better? Thanks for reading please review!!! J*


End file.
